


Ficbits

by misura



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate History, Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlets about why Bontenmaru thinks Akira should wear pigtails, how the matter of the future ruler of Japan got settled, and in which way Bontenmaru and Hotaru are quite like Akira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficbits

**Author's Note:**

> these were written over the course of about three weeks during which I was (re)reading the manga

_Sasuke/Yukimura_

Sasuke isn't quite sure when he stops wanting to grab Yukimura and shake some sense into him and starts wanting to grab Yukimura and kiss him until he stops acting like such a damn fool - both goals being equally hopeless, obviously, although when pressed, Sasuke might grudgingly admit that he finds the second method slightly more enjoyable than the first, so at least there's that.

 

_Yukimura & Ieyasu, post-manga_

"I suppose I should give you some credit for standing up to the Mibu."

"I suppose I should give you some thanks for helping to destroy them."

"Unfortunately, I really don't like you at all."

"That is unfortunate, indeed."

"Your son Hidetada is quite an ... interesting man. I definitely like _him_."

"Thank you. I am somewhat fond of him myself. Needless to say, this is strictly between you and me."

"Oh, quite. It would never do to tell the people we love that we love them, would it? How silly that would be."

 

_Sasuke/Yukimura, again_

"We should find you a nice girl," Yukimura says, one hand on a bottle of sake while the other darts out lightning quick to ruffle Sasuke's hair. "You're going to be all grown-up one of these days."

"Tch," Sasuke says, batting at Yukimura's offending hand. "Who needs girls?"

 

_Bontenmaru & Hotaru on Akari and Akira, pre-series_

A lesser man than Bontenmaru might have been feeling a little left out, but Bontenmaru is a great man and he is secure enough in his own strength to not mind the antics of the young and the foolish.

"I don't think Akari is that much younger than the rest of us."

Bontenmaru puffs on his pipe. It's good, he thinks, that certain perspective you get when you've been kicking around the world for a while. "I was talking about Akira."

Hotaru doesn't really seem to have it, though. Makes a guy wonder about where he grew up but then, they don't ask personal questions like that of each other when they're completely sober.

"Akari's very scary," Hotaru says. "I don't blame you for being a scaredy kitten Bon-bon."

"Oh, shut up. I just think it's kind of pathetic, the way they're both chasing after Kyo."

Hotaru blinks, once, as if Bontenmaru has just said something utterly incomprehensible.

"You mean we aren't?"

 

_Bontenmaru, on Akira's pigtails, volume 23_

"Pigtails," Bontenmaru said gleefully. "You know what that means, don't you?"

He'd always been a braggard, Akira reflected sourly. A poor winner, and an even worse loser.

"Come on, Tora: give 'em a pull. You know you want to."

Benitora sputtered.

"Is something going to happen when we pull them?" Hotaru asked. "Is there going to be candy falling out of the sky? I suppose I wouldn't mind something sweet to eat."

"What - " Bontenmaru said. "No."

"Oh."

"Well, it's not as if he _could_ , anyway," Akira said with the dismissive shrug the idea of Benitora breaking through his guard deserved. "He's far too much of a sluggard."

Benitora sputtered some more.

"That's true," Hotaru said. "Sorry." To Benitora, presumably.

"He could at least _try_ ," Bontenmaru grouched. "I mean, what _else_ would I be demanding pigtails for?"

"I think they look quite charming," Akari put in.

"Only girls wear pigtails," Hotaru said. "Shinrei wears one, too. Maybe he's actually my sister?"

"They go well with the pants," Bontenmaru said.

"Thank you."

"Oh," Hotaru said. "I remember. Pulling pigtails is what you do when you like somebody, isn't it?"

Benitora was still sputtering.

"Wait. Does that mean you can only ever like people with pigtails? That seems strange."

 

_Yukimura, Bontenmaru & Benitora, deciding the future ruler of Japan_

_why it should be them_

"It's my destiny."

"I know I'm going to do the best job I can."

"I'm the prettiest. <3"

_how they would rule the country_

"Peace and happiness for everyone!"

"I guess I'll try to always be fair, and make sure nobody dies for nothing. Stuff like that."

"Peace and happiness for everyone! _And sake!_ "

_settling which of them gets the job_

"Well, only one way to settle this."

"I guess you're right."

"This should be interesting."

("If I say I want to rule Japan, can I get in on this, too?" Hotaru asked.)

("You're an idiot," Shinrei said.)

("So?")

("They're not going to fight, are they?" Yuya said. "Kyo?")

("Hm.")

"On the count of three, then. One."

("Kyo!")

"Two."

("What does me being an idiot have to do with anything?")

"Three."

"Paper, I win!"

"I lost. Oh well. I guess it might have been boring, anyway."

"Damn. Should have picked scissors."


End file.
